


All the Wrong Reasons

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: After he returns from spying in the middle of the night, Aimeric wakes Jord for a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aimeric is a piece of shit. But I love this piece of shit.

In the middle of the night, when Aimeric slipped back in Jord’s tent, sleeping would have been the sensible thing to do. Being discreet, keeping eyes and ears open, pretending. The life of a spy was tiring. Aimeric needed all the sleep he could get.

But then, after he had snuggled up, Aimeric gently shook his sleeping Captain’s shoulder.

“Jord.” A whisper, but loud enough. Jord opened his eyes. He looked drowsy.

“Aimeric? Why did you wake me? Did you have a nightmare?”

“No. I want to kiss you.”

“I had no idea you were _this_ hot for me.” A smile spread across Jord’s face that reached his eyes. It was a blissful smile. A genuine one.

Aimeric felt a stitch in his heart. Sometimes he thought what life would be like. If it ever stayed as easy as this. Making Jord smile like this. Every day, forever.

It was an enticing thought. But not what Aimeric truly wanted.

Maybe, he thought, he could offer Jord a pet contract, once all of this was over. Now that was not even very enticing. It was just silly. Not only that Jord would look stupid decorated like a pet. The regent would never allow it. Once the Prince was dead, the Captain of the Prince’s guard would be executed, Aimeric was sure of that.

He should let go of these thoughts. They were senseless. He still had a role to play and waking Jord in the middle of the night for a kiss was a very good way to play that role. If he managed to enjoy that a little, all the better. All was fine. He was doing great.

But, as Aimeric kissed Jord, he felt his heart pounding for all the wrong reasons.


End file.
